The return of the waitress
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Continuing with my series of stories about Sam and Diane. Chapter following to "Troubles". Our OTP must to deal with an unforeseen emerged in their LA bar, "Home Run". LAST CHAPTER UP NOW. Always I hope your views.
1. Chapter 1

Winter in LA, was very gracious . Sam had gotten used to her warmth along the years elapsed and felt comfortably at home. Sure he missed his son, the morning workouts together, baseball and basketball watching TV, sharing their conversations with him in his garage ... but he was happy for him and proud of his results . He was showing unusual maturity in a boy his age. He was a jovial, healthy, great guy , which filled him with satisfaction.

Besides, he looked after ' Cheers' in the evenings. Samuel collaborated with Frasier on the matters of business, and in a recent phone conversation , he had commented that a former client , had warned the great resemblance of Samuel with his father, to the point of being stunned when saw him behind the bar . Samuel quickly clarified that he was not seeing visions , he was the son of Sam Malone and now he was in charge of the bar. The man was captured by the sympathy of Samuel , and since then, he had frequented the bar a few more times.

All these things of joy filled the heart of Sam . But in LA, was 'Home Run' , his other offspring, their growing business. This was entirely his and Diane. Together they had raised the business. So it was also very special.

David , the bartender, and Julia , the waitress , assisted him in the task, as Sam boasted his vast administrative experience gained through the years, and even he had gotten familiar with computers for management by their accounts. Still, if he had questions, a problem, he resorted to Diane , who was involved guiding him as best she could .

Sam always used to withdraw home before the close of the bar . For this task was David, an awake and responsible boy, and Julia, who was certainly contrary everything to Carla : friendly, helpful, and very loving. Anyway, Sam always missed the dry humor of his friend Carla.

Diane and Sam were going out that night for dinner at a restaurant. That was the positive side of being alone again : enjoy their privacy, each other's company ... Although they found the house big now , sometimes commented that when they would have grandchildren, these could play freely in the garden, or they might even have their own room when they were with them.

But, what the hell, they were alone now! . And nothing they liked more that spend time together.

Sam came home directly from the bar to take a shower and to get ready. Diane preceded him that night and was already making up.

- I take a shower and I'm very quickly, 'said Sam .

- Take your time , baby , how about the bar? - Diane reassured him .

- All quiet ,there are work and that's good.

- Where we to have dinner ? She asked

- It´s a surprise, I know you will like it.

Within half an hour, Sam and Diane were in the car on the way to the restaurant. When they arrived, for Diane was a pleasantly surprised. It was an Italian restaurant that she loved and had a letter of local wines as selected.

-Oh, baby ! -Diane said to Sam looking at him with a grin- Thanks, you know I love coming here.

- You're welcome, honey, I want this to be a special night.

Once seated at the table, Diane held in his hand a glass of Chianti wine , and Sam his usual soda.

- I want to provide for us , -said Sam- for this new stage that begin you and I together,as before, except that I love you more now than then.

Diane smiled, almost shedding tears .

- Do you really love me more now than when we got married ? Diane asked excitedly .

- That when we got married and when we first met- Sam replied- Each lived experience with you brings me closer to you and can only say that I am happy . Whether you 're in Boston or here, or when we traveled to Europe. What I like is to be by your side and I am sure that I was right when I married you.

- Do you know ? I was afraid that you would regret having left Boston. I also sometimes miss it - confessed Diane .

-But, honey , if we are constantly traveling there , and even more since Samuel began the University, ... Sam said as he took her hands.

- Yeah, I guess you're right . I also feel happy ... - Diane seemed to think aloud.

- But you miss Samuel ... -said Sam-, he was feeling the same .

-Of course! But it is the law of life,- Diane admitted-

- I know, I know - Sam confirmed, and transmited a bit of sadness for the distance.

The dinner was exquisite. They talked a little of everything : About Diane´s editor and his insistence that she would change some details of her latest novella, about bars : ' Cheers' and 'Home Run'. They were saying that Samuel was doing a very good management of Cheers , and he brought very good ideas to Frasier. Of course , when they talked about his son, they were particularly proud and happy . Also, they talked about how well they had spent in their anniversary trip to Europe.

It was past midnight when they entered their home. Diane served herself a peach liqueur. Sam sat back stretching his long legs on a footstool lounge . Diane sat beside her on the sofa.

- You want to take something?, tea for example - Diane offered him- 'll get it fast...

- No, honey ,stay here . Did you have fun?

- Oh ,yeah- Diane said.

They looked each other and kissed on the lips. Twice gently , then was a long, slow kiss . When they kissed felt butterflies fluttering in the stomach. It was so great the sensation! The two knew that always would exist that energy between them.

- Let us go to the bedroom- Sam whispered suggestively-

Diane could only nod . Sam was such a handsome man..., his graying hair , soft grooves over time had marked on his face, but that did nothing more that accentuate their masculinity. Also was in top form, he wasn´t excusing his daily jogging and gym two or three times a week. She couldn´t resist his charms and even less to his tenderness.

Once in the room, Diane went to the bathroom to change . Sam looked forward her appearance in fine lingerie . Meanwhile, he took off almost all clothing and carefully placed it in the rack. He decided to wait inside the bed.

Diane left the bathroom , her perfume was intoxicating , smiled him and without a word walked over to him, climbed in bed and hugged him . He pulled her close and kissed her neck gently, caressing her shoulders, pulled down the straps of her nightgown.

Connected their lips, were now enjoying together in a whirlwind of passion. They were alone in the middle of their universe and were happy. Having reached the pinnacle of pleasure, the sleep wanted beat them, but their eyelids would not surrender easily to the tyranny of tired they felt. Still they wanted to talk a while. Facing each other, holding hands, the warm duvet covering their naked bodies…

-Has been a wonderful night , 'said Diane .

- I do not know what time it is, but I do not care-Sam whispered- .

- and the work tomorrow? - Diane smiled-.

- I will go with very suspicious eye circles ... - Sam laughed .

- I have more luck , I haven´t get up early . Are not you jealous ?

- Ah ! that´s why you've unleashed your lust , Ms. Malone.

- you 're irresistible -said Diane smiling.

- You really are wonderful... -Sam said-, but we should sleep... , isn´t it?

- I´m agree, but hold me- said Diane-.

There were still a couple of hours for the new day . Sam and Diane slept embraced immersed in a deep sleep. Suddenly, that peace was disturbed by the shrill sound of the telephone on the Sam´s nightstand.

- Good morning Sam Did I wake you? .

- David? -Sam asked sleepily- .

- Chief, forgive me for interrupting , but something happened ...

- Tell me David .

- Julia has had an accident.

- How do you say? - Sam asked altered .

Diane looked to Sam strangely .

-Well, you see ... -explained David- she was climbing the ladder to pick up a box of bottles and she slipped and has a sprained ankle. She complained a lot and I took her to the hospital. Doctors have immobilized leg in a splint.

- But she is ok? -Sam was worried about Julia-

- Yes chief, but she will be sidelined a few days.

- Of course!

- Now, what do we do? - David consulted.

- Let me think. Just tell Julie that she must rest. Then we talked.

- Okay, chief, bye.

- Give her a kiss from me.

Sam hung up and was thoughtful .

- What happened, Sam? -Diane asked .

- Julia has had a little mishap ,-said Sam in tone a bit worried-...has a ankle sprain. She can´t work in a few days.

-What a bummer ! What do we do ?

- I don´t know -Sam confessed- I will have to find a substitute waitress.

- No Sam , won´t be necessary ,-'said Diane- .

- What do you mean ?

- I will be the substitute waitress.

-You? !- Sam said.

- Yeah, why not ? -Diane said proudly- I have experience .

- I think you already forgot- Sam said smiling- .

- No way hon, -Diane protested- or do you think that the apron doesn´t really suit me?

- You mean dressed or naked? - Sam continued joking .

Diane laughed heartily.

- Truly I tell you, Sam - she said seriously- Don´t worry . I'll take care . Rise up now, we´ll go late.

Sam smiled and looked at Diane with skepticism. He didn´t want to get up so early, and less after that torrid night , but as usually happened... finally he obeyed ... and he rose .

**... Soon, next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel Malone Jr. was enjoying of working in ' Cheers' . He liked being alongside Frasier. Not only learning to run the familiar business , also share with Frasier his ideas. He liked to get behind the bar, preparing cocktails that his father had taught him, and others that Woody taught him in the bar. It was amused to see how Carla was hard, unpleasant and ironic with the regulars , but tender and protective like a mother to him.

He had seen one night in cable televisión the movie " Cocktail" . It seemed incredible to see how Tom Cruise threw the bottles in the air while he was preparing drinks . He though that was a good idea. He learned to throw and juggle bottles as in the movie . The result was spectacular . Word spread everywhere, and the number of customers rose. Samuel became very popular. It was fun to see people applauding him . Some girls looked him provocatively and with coquetry, Cliff and Norm cheered him ... But he ended surrendered. Studying and working it could be very hard . He could endure it, but saw how Jessie was impatient . Her classes were shorter than those of Samuel , as well as your work schedule; while she worked seven or eight hours monday through Friday, Samuel worked every day for the entire evening ... and even all night . Samuel always arrived late-night. That gave to Jessie much time to think. Thoughts poisoned by her insecurity and jealousy .

This situation to many times, made the atmosphere between them was very tense, and they ended fighting. That night was one of those nights . He came home late . He did not want or even change his clothes, only wanted to sleep. But it wouldn´t be in that way. What he found was Jessie wearing an overcoat , enraged , half crying, biting her nails, with bloodshot eyes and dilated pupils , breathing heavily as he walked nervously around the small room.

-Good night, baby ... said Samuel overcome by fatigue - What happened?

-Fuck you ! - Jessie exploded beside herself. She had lost control -I do not want you near me!

- But ... But ... Samuel didn´t understand what was going on - What did I?

Jessie was so nervous that she could not speak at that time. Samuel took advantage of that and wrapped her with his strong arms.

-Come on! Do not be like that. I'm tired and I do not want to fight with you... don´t make me you a scene !,- he smiled thinking of play a joke-... But if you want make one, why not one of hard sex?.

Jessie gave him a hard slap that did to Samuel to turn abruptly his head . Now he was totally perplexed. She had never stuck him.

- Do not you dare to be funny with me son of bitch - said Jessie beside herself-

-Don´t ever call me that, I don´t allow it anyone!, -Samuel said very angrily-

- ...Today I went to the bar incognito and I´ve seen what you were doing, like a monkey, juggling with bottles, surrounded by a group of whores that devouring you with their eyes , meanwhile you were smiling ... You go for that, is not it?... flirting with these sluts, making them drink and then to go to fuck them ... that´s why are you late, isn´t it?...I hate them ! I wanted wrest their eyes, and to you too...!

-Enough ! - Samuel interrupted in a firm tone-. You accuse me of false things you think you've seen by your jealousy... I work in the bar to earn money to pay for this apartment, to be with you . Please, calm down and let's talk…

-I can not calm down! I do not wanna calm down! I can not stand . I want to study and work ... but when we have finished , go for a walk , have dinner and make love ...

- That's all very well, but I have to study. The university takes me a long time because it is not just school, after I go to the library to complete my notes and study...Also I have to work , make to thrive the family business, so I work in front and behind the bar . And if I work, it´s because I earn money ... not just my salary, also the tips. People come from all parts of the city to see how I serve the cups ... So, I can pay this apartment and live with you.

- Yeah .. Well ... You're right ... Jessie admitted - but all these women around you, the girls that you come across in college ...

-Jessie ! Jessie ! Do you hear yourself? - He tried to reason with her again - You can not erase from the face of the earth all women , just because you feel jealous ! Is not it enough just to know that I love you ? That you are the only woman in my life, the only one I am faithful ? ...

-... NOOOOOO ! Jessie shouted desperately, dont you understand! Right? I can not live thinking about all those women looking at you lasciviously, wishing , lurking to steal from me at first opportunity ...

- You´re sick - Samuel said regretfully.

- Yeah, maybe -Jessie admitted - but neither will be as sick as you say, when you are not contagious.

Jessie turned her back on Samuel while he was arguing anything, and went to the room. Almost immediately, she came out with two huge suitcases before the astonishment and surprise of him.

- But ... what ... ? - Samuel could not quite say.

- Goodbye, Samuel . I 'm going . - her voice was cold - I can not live like in that way , and neither do you. I know I'm jealous and you do not. I think we're done. I already take other things another day. Furniture that I brought are yours. I want nothing .

- Where are you going? - Samuel was heartbroken, about to mourn .

- First to my friend's house ... after ... maybe I´ll back to LA ...

- Do not go , please! What will I do without you?

- Do not know ... -said Jessie coolly - bye, Samuel .

The door closed behind her with a bitter slam. Jessie down in the elevator .She felt release, peace with herself . After all, it hadn´t been so difficult . Inside the apartment, Samuel dropped completely sunk in the couch. His elbows on his knees while his hands were holding her head as he began to mourn bitterly. Sam and Diane´s son had just had his first big loving heartbreak.

WILL CONTINUE...


	3. Chapter 3

In LA the day had dawned bright . No doubt, that morning was the reflection of Diane mood . Part of her was nervous about having to exert as waitress again , but otherwise she wished, to wear the apron , take the tray and serve drinks again. Many fond memories came to her in her mind ! Her thoughts were interrupted by the powerful voice of Sam .

-Diane , honey! Are you ready?

-Yes , of course!- she replied .

- Grab your stuff and lets go.

After closing the house, they went to the bar in the beautiful car Sam . The two smiled and kept silent . After so long...who said that they would work together again in a pub, "their pub" .

When they arrived, David had already opened the premises.

-Hi, Sam! - greeted David - Have you found someone who can replace Julia?

-Of course! replied Sam also already know . I present you to Mrs. Malone.

-Hello, David ! - Diane greeted as she walked into the office of Sam .

-Did she ? ! David can not believe what I was seeing - Has she experience?

-You bet ! - Sam replied with a broad smile on his face. The truth was that the situation was very amusing -

... There where you see, she was waitress for five years in Boston.

- Where? - David inquired skeptically .

- In ' Cheers' . There we met, -explained Sam- .

- And was she good? - David asked to Sam-.

- wouldn´t know to tell you... -said Sam between doubts and jokes- ... at the time I was in love after her ... I'm still ... So do not ask me, because I do not know that answer ...

Shortly after, Diane went out with her old apron. She had kept it all this time. Diane and Sam exchanged glances conspiratorially for a few seconds, then they smiled, meanwhile David watched the scene as if he were a stone guest.

The first two days were especially hard for Diane. She had not thirty, and she tired a lot. Despite that, she was able to draw strength from her dainty body, to surprise of David and pride of Sam. She was able to meet this challenge successfully. For her, Sam was her leifmotiv, which gave it strength. The bar was Sam's life, and if he had a need, she assumed it as own. At the end, they were one.

- She is a good waitress- David said to Sam.

- I know -Sam responded with pride while drank a can of tonic water.

One day came a girl and two guys in their twenties . They spoke in a way that caught the attention of Diane . The three young sat at a secluded table. Just sat down , they began to argue heatedly . The girl stood up angrily and left leaving the boys discussing. Diane approached them with the excuse of taking note of their order , but really wanted to appease them. A fight was bad for the reputation of a bar. She walked softly and delicate manners. Maybe it would work .

- Excuse me guys, what are you going to take ? she asked .

- What are we going to take ? said one of the boys in mocking tone- …does not bother you the old woman? ... We're discussing ! Do not you see, idiot? .

-Yes ! go away to another table to touch the eggs to another- said the other boy .

The two boys laughed as they watched her with contempt. Sam came out quickly from behind the bar, David laid hands on the baseball bat he had hidden. When they were about to go to her aid , Diane gestured with his eyes and head to not intervene.

-…Forgive me again, boys , -said Diane correctly- Politely I have asked them what have going to take, and, in return, you have insulted me , yelled at and belittled, without forgetting that you have acted like a rude and unruly louts . I think you owe me an apology.

The two boys laughed more and more, for irritation of Diane , who barely conceal his anger.

Sam then, unable of restrain oneself, came determinant while he said: "You're going to make me a favor and leave the premises and leave my wife quiet or" ... - he could not finish the sentence because at that time Diana with a cry of unbridled fury, grabbed by the neck to the two boys and repeatedly bumped their heads of one against the other.

No longer laughed. Just could be heard the crackle of skulls colliding and complaints of the two poor wretches.

When Diane let the boys, half dizzy, they brought hands to their noses that were bleeding. At that time Diane, who was still in a rage , grabbed the two guys from their ears and took them out of the bar to the applause and cheers of the other customers.

-Don´t you return to this bar again! I will repeat again, NEVER !, or disrespecting me or anyone else in the world upper to you morally and intellectually ...and if you return, you would regret it .. ah, and give thanks that I´m not clean your big mouth with soap and water And now ...Out !

David clapped like everyone else . Maybe more .

- Sam . I was wrong . she isn´t good. she´s the best !

- I know, Sam laughed inside and out. She always surprised him.

Diane turned worthily greeting her audience. When she approached to rod to get drinks Sam approached her : - Diane -Sam asked almost in a whisper- What the hell was that shtick before?

- Ninety percent of Carla Tortelli ... and ten percent of Diane Chambers ... -said Diane with a smile between playful and fun - Remember that I learned from the best ...

- I see, Sam lowered his gaze unable to suppress a laugh half off.

Upon returning home they were still laughing at the bar scene . They were tired and they dropped on the living room couch . When they stopped laughing , Diane got up to go to the kitchen to make an infusion. When she had nearly reached , the phone rang.

-I catch it! - Sam warned . He was sitting right next to the device - -Hello? .

-Hi Dad ! - was Samuel .

-Hello son! What a surprise!- Sam had gone out of his fatigue as magically - Frasier tells me you're a freak in front and behind the bar ... that you have good ideas for business ... and that ...

- Thanks Dad, but I call for something else.

-Wait a minute! I have to tell you what your mother has done today in the bar ...is to break out laughing...

- Dad ... Jessie and I have cut - Samuel has his voice breaking , but tried to hide - ... isn´t a lover's spat ... it´s a breakup ... She has taken her things and will back again her parents' house .

- You,... how do you feel? - Sam changed his mood suddenly, he felt a deep sadness. He knew what felt his son. Sam never liked at all the girl.

- I´m fine - Samuel lied- Now I find it a bit hard, but I´ll get over it . I guess mom would find out , but by no means want you to come to see me because of this . I'm not a child. Promise me! .

- But Samuel , your mother ... he was going to protest.

- Promise me ! - Samuel was as stubborn as her mother.

- All right, son -Sam accepted- You win. For now, we won´t go to Boston.

-Is Samuel ? -asked cheerfully- Wait !...not hang up!

Samuel heard his mother and decided to wait. When Diane picked up the phone , Samuel told her everything that happened with Jessie . Diane inquired more than Sam to find out all the details. Sam was sitting next to Diane and heard everything too. Both were broken hearing Samuel recounted the sad story of their breakup. The voice of Samuel was firm, but the three were with a heavy heart because of the pain .

When Samuel said goodbye and hung up , Diana was nervous , angry , anxious , frantic .. crazy! . as it was possible that vain and insecure girl had wounded a noble heart as that of her son?...

- Sam, let go to the attic and take suitcases. We go to Boston- Diane said as she twisted her hands nervously and walked around room as a caged animal .

- No, -said Sam as calm as possible even sitting on the couch-.

- What did you say ?

- I said no - repeated Sam - Before you get to the phone, Samuel has made me promise that we wouldn´t go to Boston for this reason.

- I do not care what you have promised him, -said Diane between defiant and angry - My son needs me and I'll go .

- You 're not going -Sam said firmly as he stood . Almost convinces Diane to see how Sam was starting to get angry.

- Whatever you say ... -Diane insisted a little hesitant .

-I said no! -Sam was getting really angry .

-He's my son ! - Diane countered vigorously .

-and mine too! -Sam said- you speak about Samuel as if he would belong only to you. You must remember that I am his father and I also have to do with the fact that he is in this world.

-Your tiny sperm does not entitle you to claim so much ! ...I am the mother ! I have carried him in my womb for nine months! I've been the one that has passed all the discomforts of pregnancy and childbirth. I breastfed. I ...

-we are already always with the same roll !- protested Sam - What about me ? Have I not done anything ? I have no guilt about how nature have made the distribution of the roles in the parenthood . I have been taking care of Samuel and you. I've been watching at night when Samuel was sick. I took him at school and parties . I've been there to help when you need something...

- That´s why we have to go now, -retorted Diane- Do not you see ?

Sam paused to compose himself . He wanted this dispute will finish . He was beginning to be aware that both were altered because of the damage that was suffering Samuel in the distance, because of the harmful poison of that bad redhead .

- Yes I see it. You are who don´t see it .-Sam said-… honey, we are nervous, and we we're screaming. We aren´t enemies. We want the best for Samuel because we are their parents and we love him dearly, but ... - Sam gulped, unable to repress it slip a tear - Do you not believe that I want go to Boston as you ?, what happens is that our son has asked me ... made me promise that we don´t go . And he's right . He is a man and wants to get ahead himself . You must to respect his decisions. He wants to be considered like the man who is, no as a little child. But what happens is that he doesn´t know that someday will be a father and he will understand that parents always see their son as a child, he always will be our little... - Sam had the voice cracked with emotion.-

Diane realized that he felt the same than her, but a given word was sacred , because a man is only as good as his word.

Sam continued - Diane, I ask you, please help me keep my promise...

Diane felt she could not opposing and nodded. Was not worth adding more pain to they had . Sam approached her and hugged . He felt that he needed it at that time...a tender and comforting embrace. Diane also felt the comfort. Time passed while they felt their closeness, but also the bitterness for their son Samuel in the distance.


End file.
